European Nights
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: It's basically a One-Shot between Rick and a OC that I recently created around 2 months ago. It sets before the BEGA Justice 5 matches and all the bladers who were at the preliminaries and the championships are enjoying an European Cruise.


In the country of Serbia, I was walking down the street of the city of Belgrade to find the docks to go on a cruise. It to celebrate the champions of the World Championships who was the BBA Revolution. I receive the invitation despite my team already lost during the European Preliminaries to Barthez Battalion. As I make to the docks, the cruise ship was waiting for me and I come inside right away. They was some bladers I can recognize right away. I was currently wearing a light purple tie neck halter dress that goes up to my knees by an inch with a pair of light purple high heels.

Also I was looking around to see if I can find Noelani Marie Leal because the Crimson Flare Butterflies beat my team during the quarterfinals. She wasn't going to rub it in because it was one of the best battles we have ever had so far. Then I manage to see the Barthez Battalion team with Noelani right at this moment. Noelani was wearing a light grey halter dress that reaches above her knees by two inches and a pair of light grey high heels on.

"Noelani, do you remember me?" I question.

Noelani sees me and replies, "Milica, I haven't seen you since the European Preliminaries. You can see that my sisters didn't come because I quit the team so I can try to support Barthez Battalion as a new team member."

"I want to say welcome to Belgrade, Serbia," I respond.

Miguel tells me thank you and think that he and Noelani make such a cute couple. As I was walking down the cruise ship, I was staring towards the PPB All-Starz for some reason. I was having a slight crush on somebody from this team which I haven't say at all. Then I accidentally fall down towards the ground because of my high heel shoes on. One of the team members sees me on the ground and just helps me out.

The person says, "Learn how not to be klutz Milica Maric."

I look up and see Rick Anderson of the PPB-All Starz helping me up which was very unusual. I have a slight crush on him and he has seen me before various times during the Championships. He doesn't have the slightest clue that I'm kind in love with him and it was a good thing so far. Then I see his teammates just relaxing because it was going to be an interesting time. I decide to keep on walking and I see the Majestics who were defeated by Barthez Battalion.

Then the lover boy of the team, Enrique Giancarlo comes close to me and just smack him with my purse. He wasn't going to get an inch close to me in his dreams and I just keep on walking again. To me now, it feels so hopeless because I haven't did anything so cool yet until I see the cameras flashing. It of most the teams taking a picture and then Noelani tells me to come over here. Emily was taking the pictures since she didn't want to be in them. The first picture was me, Mathilda, and Julia sitting down on the leather seats.

Another picture was me, Noelani, and Mariah just posing together really. Afterwards, it was time for dinner and we all decide to sit together like a group and everybody enjoys it. Then some of the boys decides to come over for some pictures outside after dinner. After dinner was over, Emily was still taking pictures because she still refuses to take pictures with anybody. Miguel places his arms around Noelani's waist because they are like a boyfriend and girlfriend couple. They both smile towards the camera and the flash appears. As for me, I wasn't going to take any pictures because I know that Rick refuses to anyway. I was staring at the night skies and see the beautiful stars glowing so brightly just like small nightlights.

Then I start to walk around the cruise ship and I manage to see Rick who was by himself just looking around. He then walks pass by me if I was just like a loveless spirit in need for true love. Tears starts to develop towards my light grey color eyes and I just try to forget about him. Then I finally realize that he never likes me in the first place until I see Rick turning back towards my direction. The African-American teenager walks up towards me for some reason.

"I thought you was going inside the ship since it is so cold outside for your soft skin," states Rick.

I reply, "It's not cold you bastard for me since I'm used to the ocean breezes of the ocean."

All of the sudden, I feel a cold sensation towards the pores of my skin. Rick was right about what he was saying earlier. He tells me to go inside and I did with him. As we are walking inside, Emily manages to take a picture of me and Rick walking together. It was by surprise because she hasn't taken a picture of me and Rick just yet till now. Rick was kind of mad towards Emily but I try to stop him. As we are finally inside the ship, everybody was dancing and I decide to dance.

Rick refuses to dance even I try to persuade him at some point and it never works out that much. I sigh to myself and I sit down towards a chair and start to drink a cup of Dr. Pepper. I can't believe that Rick doesn't want to dance with me and I thought it was going to be a beautiful time for the both of us. Then I stand up to go towards my room until I feel a strong like arm grabbing my right shoulder.

"So where do you think you going Milica?" questions Rick.

I reply, "Damn it! I'm done for tonight Rick because I don't need to celebrate anymore if I can't enjoy it so much." "I'm actually enjoying the celebration myself Milica and it won't no fun without you," states Rick.

One things for sure, I don't know what is happening to Rick at this moment for some. His eyes stares towards my beautiful and elegant light grey eyes for some reason. All of the sudden, I feel a sudden sensation towards my lips now and I see that Rick was kissing me towards the lips. Enrique was so jealous because he really wants to kiss me that badly for some reason. Then I realize that we are kissing in front of the others and I blush very light.

I say, "Maybe this kiss should be outside instead of inside in front of the others."

Rick now realizes it and then he walks outside with me and continue with the make out session. As we are kissing, I stare towards the beautiful night skies since I never can keep my eyes off from the stares. After I break up the kiss with Rick, we decide to dance towards the moonlit sky since we can hear a slow song from here. The moments our dance steps are slow yet beautiful in a way that I can't explain it. As the song stops finally, Rick manages to wrap his black muscular arms around my waist and try to enjoy our European night.

"I love you Milica Maric," states Rick all of the sudden.

I reply, "I love you too Rick Anderson with all my heart."


End file.
